loc2fandomcom-20200214-history
Shard AB Guide
Attack bonus on LoC How is that feeling when you attack endlessly without hitting, but notice your powerful friend beside you hitting on every attack? Frustrating ain't it? What about the feeling of knocking hit after hit while the desperate players around you fumble trying to get in at least one single hit? I'l tell you what. The best feeling is when you all hit, smash and completely overthrow your enemies faster than you could ever imagine. The trick to hitting often is having high attack bonus (ab). On LoC ab is generarly much lower than ac. Here are some guidelines: 40 ab: You can hit some things with lower ac and don't really have any problems with the non-epic quests. However you find yourself too often in a situation where hitting is allmost impossible. 50 ab: You can fight well enough in epic quests and even the thougher enemies are hittable for you, but you seem to die to often because your ememy gets more hits than you. 60 ab: You do well in most quests and don't have problems hitting most types of enemies. Even the more thougher enemies can't deflect all your attacks. However you run into trouble with some of the really tough enemies and bossed, who seems unhittable. 70 ab: You ca hit mostly anything you run across, even though enemies seems helpless. But sometimes you run into enemies who are too hard to hit, and bosses who simply are impossible to hit. 80 ab: Nothing can escape your fearce blows, each hitting with pin point accuracy. Only very strong bosses and some very few enemies, mostly boss guards, seems to manage to avoid your attacks. 90 ab: You are at the vary top hitting anything that's supposed to be hit. Only the strongest of bosses can mangae to avoid your attacks, and even they can't avoid them all. Remember that even the most potent of enemies can be hit on a roll of 20, unless he/she/it has epic dodge/deflect arrows. To get a successful critical you need high ab, or it will simply be a hit. Attack bonus sources Attack bonus have very much more fewer sources than for example ac. That's why it's much harder to encrease. Here is a list of known sources: Base attack bonus (bab) Base attack bonus is determined by your class on pre-epic lvls and is allways a total of 10 for epic lvls regardless of class. Your pre-epic total bab is calculated by finding each of your pre-epic classes bab and adding them together. Fighter, barbarian, blackguard, arcane archer, champion of torm, dwarven defender, paladin, ranger and weapon master are the classes with highest bab. They get +1 bab each lvl. Assassin, bard, cleric, druid, harper scout, monk, red dragon disciple, rogue, shadow dancer and shifter are the classes with an avarage bab. They get +lvl*3/4 bab, allways rounded down to the nearest hole number. Pale master, sorcerer and wizard gets the lowest attack bonus. They get get +1 bab each 2nd lvl. This means that the max bab is +30. Strenght/dexterity/wisdom modifier A character will gain a certain type of ability modifier added to their ab. Any character using close combat weapons will add their str mod to ab, while if using ranged weapons it's the dex mod that's added. If you have the feat weapon finesse your dex mod will add instead of str to any light weapon, rapier or whip if your dex is higher than str. If you have the zen archery feat your wis mod will be added instead of your dex mod if you are using a ranged weapon and if your wis is higher than your dex. Magical ab You can get a maximum of +20 magical ab. This can be granted from weapons, spells and special abilities. On a custom weapon the maximum ab bonus from that weapon is +10 ab. Other things that adds this type of ab is: tenser's transformation, divine favor, war cry and prayer. All these stack but not with itself (if it's cast several times). Know that the character sheet will show encrease of ab after the maximum of +20, however this is not true. It's a maximum of +20 magical ab. Magical ab is also gained from God lvls (+1 each God lvl). Feats There are three feats that adds ab. Weapon focus, epic weapon focus and epic prowess. Wepon focus and epic prowess add +1 ab each and epic weapon focus add +2 ab, totaling +4 ab. Weapon Master bonus feats * At 5th lvl a weapon master gains +1 ab with his/her weapon of choice, and at 13th lvl and every 3rd lvl thereafter he/she also gains another +1 ab. Arcane archer enchant arrow * The aa ability enchant arrow gives any arrows used by the aa +1 ab each 2 lvls starting at lvl 1. The ab bonus is an enchantment bonus that does not count against the normal +20 magical limit, and even stacks with enchantmentbonuses from the bow. At lvl 29 the aa gets it's max arrow ab bonus, +15 ab. This of corse only works with a bow. Taunt * This feat is handy because it reduces an opponents ac thereby 'encreasing' your own ab. When using taunt on an opponent you risk being flat-footed. You roll a taunt chack against a concentration chack from your opponent. If you win, the difference between the checks is the amount of ac lost by your opponent. Your opponent can't loose more than 6 ac from this skill. Opponent is prone * If an opponent is prone you gain +4 ab if fighting him/her/it in melee, and +4 ab if fighting ranged. An opponent its prone when he have been knockdowned or otherwise lies on the ground. Many attacks Try to get as many attacks in a round as possible to gain the highest chance of hitting an opponent. The amount of attacks you get each round is determined by your pre-epic total bab. When your pre-epic bab reacher +6 you get a second attack, but this second attack starts at +1 bab. When you reach +6 bab with your second attack you will get a third attack, and when reaching +6 bab with that attack you get a fourth attack. So, at bab 6, 11 and 16 you get a new attack. Monks get's more attacks than normal characters when using kama(s) or unarmed attack. They get a new attack each 3 bab starting at 4 bab. Even if you only have 1 monk lvl this effect still counts. You can get a maximum of 6 such attacks with a monk. Monks can also activate the flurry of blows mode. This gratns them an extra attack each round at the expense of '2 ab. This extra attack have the same ab as your primary attack (highest ab attack). Most players are hasted, and haste grants 1 extra attack at full ab (primary attack) each round. The feat rapid shot can be activated to gain an extra attack at full ab with a ranged weapon. However you also gain '2 ab to all attacks. Using an offhand weapon can give 1 extra attack each round. You should have the feats two-weapon fighting and ambidexterity to gain as small ab loss as possible. If you have both feats you receive '4 ab to all attacks, or '2 ab if your offhand weapon is light or you're using a double sided weapon. If you have the Improved two weapon fighting feat you gain an additional offhand attack. The first offhand attack is made at your primary ab and the second offhand attack is made by your secondary ab. It's very important to remember that if you have ab 63, all your attacks won't hit an ac 63 since your secondary attacks have less ab. AB versus AC and critical hits To hit an opponent you must succeed on an attack roll. This is d20 (20 sided die, ranged 1-20) + ab of the attack. If this number equals or exceeds your opponent's ac you score a hit. If you roll a 1 you always miss and if you roll a 20 you always hit. The d20 added to ab is known as the natural roll. This natural roll is what determines if you can get a crit or not. A weapons crit range varies and can be encreased by abilities such as keen or improved critical. The crit range represents the chance that weapon has of scoring a crit. If your natural roll is within your wepons crit range you have scored a possible crit. Then an extra attack roll is made at the same ab as the critting hit, and if thisroll is also a hit you have made a successful crit. dmg dealt on that attack is multiplied by your crit multilier. Get high ab To get high ab it's important that you try to put the classes with highest possible bab at pre-epic lvls. Combine your different classes bab in the right way to gain highest possible pre-epic bab. If you are not an archer, it's even more important to try to max out the magical ab. A Melee character can allmost max out their magical ab with the help of sequencers, however they will need to rebuff themselves constantly. Here is how: * +10 ab weapon * +5 ab tenser's transformation * +1 ab divine favor * +1 ab prayer * +1 ab bless * +1 ab aid ** = 18 magical ab You also have other spells encreasing ab that cannot be put on a sequencer like war-cry and battletide. Obviously an archer gets far more ab than a melee character if they have the aa ab. That's why acrchers are considered very accurate. The most effective way to encrease your ac is by simply encreasing the ability modifier you use. Get it as high as possible. Try to comine it with other purposes, like dex also gives ac and wisdom also gives spellpower for clerics and druids. Try to catch your opponents flat-footed. They will have much less ab if you manage to do so. Try using invisability, greater sanqtuary or hide in plain sight to surprise an enemy. Example: paladin Here is an example of the ab on this 40 lvl paladin: * +30 bab * +10 weapon * +4 feats * +5 divine favor * +5 tenser's transformation * +20 str mod * +6 taunt ** = 80 ab The ab is pretty high. This is off course the primary attack. In total this paladin have 5 attacks, 4 base and 1 from haste.